The Horse and His Telmarine
by SageTelgar
Summary: Stormfir is a Talking Horse, hiding in captivity in the Telmarine palace. Elena is a Telmarine orphan with nothing to lose. She helps Stormfir escape to freedom, but they get much more than they bargained for when they meet Caspian X, and the Kings and Queens of Old Narnia.
1. Chapter 1

It was easy to get lost in the vast royal stables of Telmar. One of Elena's duties was to guide confused nobles to the correct places. The nobles were often embarrassed to have been lost, so they were gruff and rude to Elena. Once she'd escorted the King himself from the carriage house to the stalls where the war horses were kept. King Miraz was embarrassed, but he still thanked Elena. He gave her a silver Eagle for her trouble.

"Stay a moment, girl," King Miraz said. "You're Diego's daughter, are you not?"

"I am, Your Majesty," Elena said. Diego had been King Caspian IX's trusted and prized horse trainer. Miraz had banished Diego with the seven great Lords of Telmar shortly after his brother's death. No one seemed to know why.

"Do you have your father's aptitude for horses?"

Elena fidgeted. "I believe so, Your Majesty."

"Then I would appreciate your advice." King Miraz gestured to the row of stalls. "Which of these would make a fitting gift for your Prince's sixteenth birthday?"

Elena pursed her lips. "That depends on the steed's intended purpose, Majesty."

"A war horse, obviously. Are you stupid, girl?"

"Sorry, Your Majesty. I meant—does Your Majesty intend for His Highness to ride into battle any time soon?"

"That is none of your concern," said Miraz loftily. "It will be His Highness's first war horse."

I see, Elena thought. So not really a war horse. She paced slowly up the row of stalls. Beleriand is too tall for the Prince. Hasfush is too fast, Idgrain too temperamental. Stormfir is calm. Destrier is obedient. She halted.

"One of these, I think, Your Majesty," Elena said. "The gray, Stormfir, is calm for a war horse, and Destrier is very obedient."

Miraz contemplated the two horses, stroking his beard. "Obedience is of more value in a good soldier. The black horse, I think."

"His name is Destrier, Your Majesty," Elena said, "and he is an excellent horse."

"Very well, then," said Miraz. "Arrange to have him transported to the palace stables for the Prince's especial use."

Elena bowed. "Very good, Your Majesty."

Miraz stared at one end of the stable, then the other. "Which way to the main courtyard?" he asked quietly.

Elena resisted the urge to chuckle. "Straight down this way, Your Majesty. Turn left when you see the white carriage horses."

"Thank you." Miraz flipped Elena another coin and strode away.

Elena rubbed the two coins together between her fingers. A silver and a copper. Together they were more than she was paid in a month. She would finally be able to replace her boots, which were a little small and almost worn through.

"Hsst—girl!"

Elena started, and whirled around. It wouldn't do for any of the "real" stablehands to catch her idling. "Forgive me, sir!" But there was no one there. Elena frowned. "Am I hearing things?"

"No, no. Turn around." The voice was coming from the horse's stalls. It's a fugitive, Elena thought.

"I ought to report you to the guard," she said, turning to face the stalls.

"Oh, please don't. Then I'd never escape."

Elena stared. Stormfir's mouth was moving—almost as if he were talking—but surely he was just chewing something?

"Don't gape like that, girl. Come into my stall so we can talk properly. No one must hear me speak."

"You're talking," said Elena.

"So are you," said the horse irritably. "Speech does not guarantee intelligence. Come here at once!"

Elena opened the door to Stormfir's stall and slipped inside. She pulled a comb out of her pocket and pretended to work on his mane. "How are you talking?"

"I'm a Talking Horse," said Stormfir as if it were obvious. "Haven't you heard of Talking Animals, girl? Are the old stories completely forgotten in Narnia?"

"No," said Elena, "but they're just that—stories."

"No, they aren't," said Stormfir. "They're real. Who do you think lived in Narnia before the Telmarines?"

"Narnia was a wild and savage place before the Telmarines came," Elena said. "Our first king, Caspian the Conqueror—"

"And who do you think he conquered?" Stormfir interrupted.

"Wild men," said Elena. "Bandits. Criminals."

"No," said Stormfir. "Fauns, and Satyrs, and Dryads, and Talking Beasts. Those were the people of Narnia— _are_ the people of Narnia."

"Well, what happened to them all?" Elena asked.

"What do you think? We went into hiding after the Telmarines took charge. It was dangerous to be a real Narnian."

"So how did you get here?"

"I'm in hiding, aren't I? I come from a long line of captive Talking Horses. They thought slavery was better than being on the run and in hiding. When you're a fugitive, nobody bothers to change your shoes or comb your mane. I say, a matted mane is infinitely preferable to slavery. I'm going to escape, girl, and you're going to come with me."

"Why do you think I'd help you? I have a good life here. I'm fed, I have a place to sleep, I get paid—"

"I've been watching you. I knew your father. He was a good man, as Telmarines go. But the bad Telmarines made him go. Now you're here. They're not kind to you. You barely get enough to eat—look how skinny you are! I know you're just a foal, but still. This is no life for you. You've suffered under the Telmarines, just like the Narnians have. We'll go live with them, and we'll be happier."

"If what you're saying is true, and there are Narnians out there, in hiding," said Elena, "what makes you think they'd accept me? I'm human, and a Telmarine. They won't want me."

"Maybe not, but I'd convince them. 'She helped me escape. She knows how to brush manes. Let her stay.'"

Elena snorted. "That's a compelling argument, but I can't go live without people. I need shoes, and clothes, and a bed that isn't made of grass."

"You could have that. You think Dwarfs sleep in the grass and go barefoot?"

"Dwarfs!" Elena gasped. "You really think-?"

"I don't know, but I believe," said Stormfir. "Sometimes belief is all we have."

Elena shook her head. "I can't. This is my home. Everyone and everything I've ever known is here. I can't go running to the woods chasing fairytales. Besides, the woods are haunted."

Stormfir shook his mane. "Telmarine nonsense. If the woods are 'haunted,' it's the Dryads dancing."

"Dryads!"

"Hush!" Stormfir flicked his ears. "Someone's coming!"

"I can't be in here with you!" Elena hissed. "I'll get in trouble."

"Then hide under my belly or get out," Stormfir said.

Elena fumbled with the latch, and stumbled into the aisle just as one of the senior grooms rounded the corner. He scowled at her.

"What are you doing, girl? Get away! Those horses are worth five times your life!"

"I thought I saw a rat," Elena said.

"A rat?" The groom shoved her aside and peered into Stormfir's stall. "I don't see anything. You'd better not have harmed this horse."

"I didn't touch him," Elena said.

"Mind you don't." The groom cuffed her on the back of the head. "Was His Majesty in here earlier?"

"Yes," said Elena. "He was lost, so I showed him here. He wants Destrier sent up to the palace for the Prince."

"Destrier?" The groom frowned. "That timid idiot of a horse?"

Elena shrugged. "That's what His Majesty said. I didn't question him."

"Of course you didn't. It's not your place." The groom swatted her again. "Get out of here, girl. The carriage horses need their stalls mucked out."

"Yes, sir," said Elena, and scurried away. She wanted to say goodbye to Stormfir, but of course she couldn't in front of the groom. He nickered after her, as if he understood.


	2. Chapter 2

It was months before Elena was alone with Stormfir again. She was transferred to the palace stables, where she tended Destrier and other nobles' horses. General Glozelle often came to visit his horses and exercise them. Elena tacked his horses once or twice. The General was kind to his horses; Elena liked that.

One day in early summer, Elena rode down to the stable complex as party of a royal hunting party. Caspian was astride Destrier; it would be Elena's job to select an appropriate hunter for the Prince, and tend to Destrier in his absence.

Once the nobility were on their way, Elena led Destrier to the war horse stable to brush him down. She could have done this in one of the general purpose stableyards, but she wanted to see Stormfir.

The gray stallion whinnied when he saw her. "Thee-ee-ere you are! I was wondering what had happened to you."

"I got transferred," Elena said. "I've spent the past six months tending to the nobles' horses. None of them seemed to be Talking Horses."

"Who knows?" said Stormfir. "If they are, they're in hiding too."

"True," said Elena. She unbuckled Destrier's girth and slid the heavy saddle off his back. "Are they treating you well here?"

"Well enough," said Stormfir. "I am worth a lot of money. But I get bored. There's no one to talk to here."

"I'm sorry," said Elena.

"It's not your fault."

"I've been thinking a lot about our last conversation," Elena said.

Stormfir's ears pricked up. "Oh yes?"

"Yes. I'd like to help you, really I would. But I can't think of a way to do it. Even if I were to ride you out of the city, that would arouse suspicion. They'd accuse me of stealing, and hunt us down. I can't just let you out; you'd be a runaway, and they'd hunt you down. I can't think of any other options."

"You could say you were exercising me!"

"No one would believe me! I'm not allowed to ride any of the war horses."

"Not dressed like that," Stormfir said. "What if you got better clothes and rode me out? Maybe if you looked like a soldier, they'd think we were on patrol or something."

"There aren't any women in the Telmarine army," Elena said.

"Aren't there? That's silly," said Stormfir. "All of Narnia's best queens have ridden to war at one time or another."

"Yes, I know the stories," Elena said. "Even if I were dressed like a soldier, I look like a young boy, not a warrior. They'd still notice. Someone would stop us."

Stormfir sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry," Elena said, "but if you want to escape, I think you need to find a different human to help you. An older boy. There are plenty of stableboys—"

"Yes, but they have good lives here," said Stormfir. "They're paid and fed enough, and most of them are treated with respect and have hope of promotion. Whereas you have nothing to lose by helping me, and everything to gain."

"Don't you worry about me," Elena said. "I'll be fine. If you want to get out of here, really and truly, I'm not the person to help you. I'm sorry."

"But I talked to you!" said Stormfir. "You're—"

"—going to keep your secret," Elena said firmly. "I promise."

"Don't you want to run away? Find a better life?"

"Yes," said Elena. "But I don't think this is the way to do it. For either of us."

Stormfir snorted angrily. "Fine. But I don't think I'll find another human I can trust."

Probably not, Elena thought. "Would you like me to brush you?"

"I've already been brushed today," said Stormfir stiffly.

They didn't speak again for the rest of the day. Before she left, Elena left three apples in Stormfir's feed bucket. She hoped he'd overcome his anger and eat them.

A month after that, Queen Prunaprismia gave birth to a son. Prince Caspian disappeared on the same night. It was said he'd been kidnapped by Old Narnians. There was a dwarf in Miraz's dungeon.

When Elena heard the news of the dwarf, she made a decision: she'd run away after all. Narnians were out there. Stormfir belonged with his people. And anything had to be better for Elena than her current situation. She was hungry, and bruised, and there was no way out for her. They'd run away, and live in the real Narnia with real Narnians.

That night, Elena didn't go to sleep. She waited until she heard all the grooms snoring—each of them had a very distinct snore—then rose quietly. She left her bed obviously empty, because no one would notice or care that she'd gone. She'd packed her few personal possessions in a satchel that she slung over her shoulder. Her clothes were awful, soon to be replaced with a Telmarine soldier's uniform. Carrying her boots so as not to make any noise, Elena left the stable in the dead of night.

Her first stop was the kitchens. She loaded a rucksack with bread, cheese, a flask of cider, and some potatoes. She also took a frying pan and matches for cooking, and small knife.

The armory was across the courtyard from the kitchen. Elena put her boots on and crossed the courtyard confidently, as if she knew where she was going and had every right to be there. The armory was locked. Using the small knife and a hairpin, Elena laboriously picked the lock. She bit back a whoop of triumph when the damn thing finally clicked open.

The inside of the armory was dark. Elena lit a solitary lantern and contemplated the array before her. It was fairly easy to find a uniform her size, for one of the pages or drummers. More difficult was finding small enough mail, leather arm guards, and a helmet. She needed some kind of weapon, but she didn't know how to use a sword and the pikes were too heavy. She settled on a crossbow, and buckled a long knife around her waist.

Finally, she needed a horse to get to the royal stables outside the city. Confident in her disguise, Elena strode into the palace stables and picked a small, fast messenger horse. None of the grooms woke up, and no one stopped her as she rode out of Beaversdam. It was almost too easy, Elene thought uneasily.

The royal stables were quiet. There were a few guards on duty, but none of them stopped Elena when they saw her uniform and the type of horse she rode.

Once inside, Elena dismounted and led her horse through the dark halls. A few horses nickered at her, but most of them were asleep. She went straight to where the war horses were kept. Stormfir was in a stall between Hasfush and Idgrain, fast asleep.

Elena quietly unlatched Stormfir's stall. "Stormfir," she hissed. "Wake up."

The horse's head jerked up. He nickered and took a step back.

"It's me," said Elena. "We're leaving. Come out here so I can saddle you up."

"What made you change your mind?" Stormfir stepped into the aisle. Elena put the messenger horse in his stall and removed the saddle, blanket, bridle, and saddlebags.

"Did you hear about Prince Caspian?"

"No."

"He's been kidnapped. By Old Narnians. They're out there, Stormfir, and we're going to find them."

Stormfir nickered. "Excellent!"

"Ssh!"

Elena had to take off her thick soldier's gloves to saddle Stormfir properly. He tried to tell her the girth was too tight, but he was fibbing.

"I can't slide off!" Elena whispered. "Stop holding your breath!"

Finally, they were ready to go. Elena put her gloves back on, pulled down the visor on her helmet, and swung onto Stormfir's back. He was taller than any horse she'd ridden before, and it took her a few tries to get up.

"Oof! Are you sure you know how to ride?"

"I've been riding since I could walk," Elena whispered. "Stop that! I have the reins!"

"Yes, but I'm a Talking Horse and a free Narnian," said Stormfir. His voice sounded peculiar because of the bit in his mouth.

"Not free yet," said Elena. "Until you are, I'm using the reins, all right?"

"Fine." Stormfir huffed.

They left the stables at a gallop, as if on urgent business for the army and King. No one stopped them. Once they were clear of the stables, Elena slowed Stormfir to a trot. It was so late, it was almost morning again. Dawn tinged the edges of the sky.

"Let's clear the towns before we stop," Stormfir said. "We shouldn't stop at an inn, where people might remember us."

"Good point," said Elena, and stifled a yawn.

"Doze if you like," said Stormfir. "I'll wake you if we see people."

Stormfir was true to his word, and woke Elena with a whinny if anyone rode into view, or they were about to pass through a town. They rode without stopping for the entire day. There were a number of real Telmarine soldiers on the road, going to and from the capital, so they didn't arouse suspicion. A few of the soldiers called out to Elena, but she deepened her voice a little when she replied.

By the time the sun set again, they were on a lonely country road with no houses or people in sight. Elena was yawning with almost every breath; dozing on horseback was not restful sleep.

"Let's find a stream and stop," Stormfir said. "I'm hungry, and we both need sleep."

Accordingly, they found a place a little off the road where a stream ran underneath some trees. Elena unsaddled Stormfir, and he rolled in the grass and set to grazing with gusto. Elena ate some bread and cheese. She thought of lighting a fire, but she was too tired. She wrapped herself in her cloak and fell asleep under a tree, not even bothering to remove her mail, a decision she'd regret sorely in the morning.

 **A/N: Yes, this is basically the Horse and His Boy. But I had this idea that maybe some Telmarine horses can talk, but obviously they don't dare, and this is what came of that idea. Caspian and the Pevensies in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Elena and Stormfir rode south and east for two days. Eventually, the roads ended, and they rode through thin forest and small meadows. On the second day, Elena removed Stormfir's bridle, but she kept him on a halter while they were riding.

"Just in case," she said when Stormfir protested.

The forest grew thicker and wilder as they rode east. Telmarines feared the woods, and the sea that lay beyond. Stormfir assured Elena numerous times that she had nothing to fear from the woods.

"You're a Narnian now," he said.

"A Narnian in a Telmarine uniform," Elena said. "The trees won't know the difference."

But they didn't see any Dryads, or Fauns, or any of the dozens of creatures who populated the tales of Elena's childhood. She began to worry that the Narnians weren't real. Maybe Caspian had been kidnapped by Archenlanders. The dwarf was probably a circus performer, not a real Narnian dwarf. She didn't share these fears with Stormfir.

On the third day, Elena ate the last of her cheese and drained the last drops of cider from her flask. She rinsed the flask in a stream and filled it with crisp, clear water. Silvery fish flashed through the water.

"I could make a net," Elena said, "and catch fish."

"What with? You didn't bring any rope, did you? Or twine?"

"No. I didn't think of that. I only brought weapons and food, and now the food's gone."

"That's a pity," said Stormfir. "Oh! I know! Aren't there things in the dirt you can eat?"

Elena wrinkled her nose. "You mean like the worms? I can't eat worms!"

"Can't you? Well, what about dirt-things in the stream?"

"You mean like mussels?"

"Sure."

"Now, that's an idea," said Elena. "Graze for a while, and I'll give it a try."

"Don't need to tell me twice," said Stormfir, "but you could take my saddle off first? It's dreadfully uncomfortable."

"Of course!" Elena tugged at the girth. "Sorry I can't ride bareback, or walk more, but we go faster this way."

"No, I understand, "said Stormfir. "Humans can't do much on their own, can they?"

"I don't know about that!"

"I'm not saying you can't do things," said Stormfir. "Obviously, humans do lots of things that I can't. Forge weapons, for example. But you need the help of fire and tools to do it."

"You might have a point," said Elena. "Now be quiet, so I can concentrate."

Stormfir grazed, and Elena squatted on the edge of the stream with her pan and knife. In a half-hour, she'd partially filled the pan with mussels, clams, and squirming crayfish, and was feeling quite good about herself.

"What ho, cousin!"

Elena dropped her knife in the stream. She looked round wildly. Who had spoken? Who else was this far in the wilderness? Could it be—?

A stag stood next to Stormfir. He was the largest stag Elena had ever seen, and something in the intelligent tilt of his head told Elena that he could talk.

Stormfir was watching the stag warily, his mouth full of grass.

"Oh, dear," said the stag. "Have I erred? Are you not a Talking Horse of Narnia?" His ears flicked, and he turned his head. When he saw Elena, he froze. "Oh, moss! A Telmarine! You're with the enemy!" He turned and sprang away into the woods.

Stormfir spat out his mouthful of grass. "Wait, please! Cousin? We are fugitives, both of us! Though she wears the garb of the enemy, she is a Narnian at heart!"

There was silence.

Stormfir sighed. "I spoke too late. He took me by surprise, is all."

"Me, too," said Elena. "I dropped my knife." She bent over to fish it out of the stream. "Do you want to follow him? He may lead us to the Narnians."

"Now, there's an idea," said Stormfir. "Do you mind? You haven't eaten."

"I'll wrap up what I've caught, and we can go," said Elena.

"Too bad I can't saddle myself," said Stormfir. "It would save time."

"There's no need." The stag had returned. "I heard your shout, cousin. You, clearly, are a Narnian. But I am not sure about the boy." He eyed Elena.

"I'm not a boy, first of all," said Elena. "I'm only wearing this armor as a disguise. I helped Stormfir escape the Telmarine palace."

"Why in Aslan's name would you do such a thing?"

Elena hesitated. "King Miraz banished my father, and my life has been miserable since then. When I heard that Caspian had been kidnapped by Narnians, I thought: maybe life in Narnia would be better than life in Telmar. So I told Stormfir I'd help him."

"And she has," said the horse. "She's a true friend, and a Narnian in her heart if not in her blood."

"Caspian was not kidnapped," said the stag. "He has taken the side of Old Narnia, and he is our King."

"What?"

"He said he's always believed in us," said the stag, "and he wants to take his kingdom back from his uncle, the usurper. If we help him, we can all be free Narnians."

"Miraz is a usurper?" Elena frowned. "Yes, I guess that makes sense. I was young when the last king died, but I've never quite understood why Miraz was king."

"He isn't, or he shouldn't be," said the stag. "Would you like me to take you to the King? That's why I've been traveling the woods: I'm spreading the news of a great council to be held on Dancing Lawn this very night. It's a council of war, as I understand. All of Old Narnia shall be in attendance."

Stormfir's ears perked up. "Then so shall we! Tell us the way, friend, and we'll be on it."

"No, you'll never find Dancing Lawn alone if you've never been there," said the stag. "I'll take you, but it'll have to be the long way 'round. I'm to visit the whole neighborhood."

"We'd be glad to join you," said Elena.

"By the by, cousin, what is your name?" said Stormfir. "I am Stormfir, as you know, and the girl is Elena."

"Sorry, sorry! It's been so long since I've met anyone new. I am Swifthorn."

"Nice to meet you," said Elena. "Give me a minute to saddle Stormfir, and we'll be off."

"Hang on," said the horse. "You still haven't eaten!"

"I can eat later," said Elena. "We've got Narnians to meet!"

The "long way 'round" took the remainder of the afternoon. It might have taken less time, but most of the Narnians were cagey about appearing the presence of a Telmarine. Even after Swifthorn and Stormfir vouched for Elena, many of them barely showed their faces. But they all eagerly accepted Caspian's invitation to Dancing Lawn.

As the sun set, Swifthorn led Stormfir, with Elena astride him, through a series of dense thickets that opened up suddenly into a perfectly round meadow ringed by thin, graceful birches. The view of the sky showed the full gradient of sunset color, from bright gold at the western edge to dark indigo in the east.

"This is Dancing Lawn," said Swifthorn.

"It's lovely!" said Elena.

"You should see it during a dance," said the stag. "There may be one tonight, if the council does not go too late. I know the Fauns like to officiate most things with a dance."

"Fauns?"

"There are some over there." Stormfir indicated with a jerk of his head that ripped the halter rope from Elena's hands. "Oops!"

"That's all right." Elena slid down from Stormfir's back. "I'll take it off. You don't need it anymore."

She untied the bridle, coiled it neatly, and slid it into a saddlebag. She unsaddled Stormfir and stored her things under a tree at the edge of the Lawn. After some hesitation, she removed her boots and as much of her armor as she could (while preserving decency). None of that seemed necessary here.

When that was done, she looked around for Stormfir and Swifthorn. Both were engaged in conversation with others of their own kind. Elena was pleased to see that there were other Talking Horses. Stormfir was no longer alone.

But I am, Elena thought with a jolt. No, no I'm not; Caspian is around here somewhere. He's a king, but at least he's human.

She finally spotted him: a tall, dark-haired young man wearing almost no armor. He was surrounded by a clump of shorter figures, including a badger and a dwarf. A mouse the size of a housecat, with a rapier at its waist, was at their feet.

A mouse with a sword! Elena thought. Now I've seen everything.

"Another human?"

"This one's a girl, isn't it? I can't tell human genders apart."

"She's wearing Telmarine armor!"

"Is she a soldier?"

"A spy?"

Elena's face turned red. I'd better introduce myself to the King, she thought, before he gets the wrong idea about me. Raising her chin, she strode boldly across the Dancing Lawn.

Caspian started when he caught sight of her, and his advisers followed his gaze.

"Another human!" The dwarf wrinkled his nose. "Isn't one a foul enough stench?"

"Hush, Nikabrik," said the badger. "I'm sure she has her reasons for being here."

"Nefarious reasons, no doubt," said the mouse. "She's a spy!"

"I am not a spy," said Elena. "I'm here of my own free will." She knelt in the grass. "If it please Your Majesty, I've come to join your service."

"My service?" said Caspian. "Who are you?"

"Elena Arboca, if it please Your Majesty."

"Stop saying 'if it please' me. It is, whether it pleases me or not," said Caspian. "Is—was Diego Arboca your father?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"I remember him. He trained my father's horses. My uncle banished him with the Seven Lords when I was ten," Caspian said. "Are you also a horse trainer?"

"After a fashion, Your Majesty. I've been kept as a stablehand since my father left. But he taught me a great deal before that."

"Well, then I shall be glad to have you," said Caspian. "Rise, please."

Elena rose to her feet.

"None of these Talking Horses have been ridden before, I'm afraid," said Caspian.

"Stormfir has," said Elena.

"Who is Stormfir?"

"He's my friend," said Elena. "He's a Talking Horse who was in the royal stables. He revealed himself to me, and we escaped together."

"I see," said Caspian. "Things must be very bad under my uncle's rule, if a trueborn Telmarine throws her lot in with the Narnians."

"You're a trueborn Telmarine," said Elena.

"Yes, but Miraz tried to have me killed," said Caspian. "As I suppose he had my father killed, and the Seven Lords are as good as dead."

And Papa, Elena thought.

"Everyone here has excellent reason to hate my uncle," Caspian said. "That is good, I think. It means we have a common cause. Perhaps the Narnians can overlook my lineage in light of that fact."

"That's a pretty big 'perhaps,'" said Nikabrik darkly.

"We ought to start soon, Your Majesty," said the badger. "The sun has gone down."

"Right you are, Trufflehunter." Caspian raised his chin. "Let's ask Glenstorm to call things to order. Everybody here knows and trusts him."

"A wise decision, Your Majesty," said Trufflehunter.

Glenstorm was an imposing centaur. Elena couldn't help but gape at him. His body was larger than any carthorse she'd ever seen, and his human torso would turn heads in any setting. He had an immense, booming voice to match his physique, and he had no trouble in calling everyone's attention.

Maintaining it was another matter. As Nikabrik had insinuated, there was too much pent-up anger against all Telmarines for Caspian to make much headway. Dozens of creatures shouted over each other.

Elena hoped there were no Telmarine soldiers nearby to hear them. Was someone on guard? She hoped so. Centuries in hiding would have taught the Narnians as much.

When a brief silence fell, Caspian said, "You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?"

"Accountable, and punishable," said Nikabrik.

Elena shrank back into the shadows. Where was Stormfir? No, she couldn't ask him to flee with her. He'd found his home. If things went sour for Caspian, she'd slip away quietly.

"That is rich, coming from a dwarf!" said the mouse, Reepicheep. "It was your people who fought alongside the White Witch!"

"I'd down it again in an instant, if it'd rid us of these Telmarine scum!"

"Then it is good that it is not in your power to restore the Witch," said Trufflehunter. "Unless you want to ask this boy to go against Aslan's will?"

This question, which made no sense to Elena, caused another uproar.

Trufflehunter raised a paw. Amazingly, the Narnians quieted. "Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers are known for remembering. And Narnia was never right unless a Son of Adam or Daughter of Eve sat on the throne. The High King Peter was a man."

Elena remembered King Peter, from the book of fairytales she'd learned to read from. Officially, there had never been humans in Narnia before the Telmarines. That must be wrong, Elena decided. If Narnians are real, King Peter must be real, too. How incredible!

"But why should we want a Telmarine for our king?" Nikabrik said. A dozen others echoed his sentiment.

"Because I can help you!" said Caspian. "The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. If you help me take it, I will bring peace between our peoples. Narnia can belong to the Narnians again."

"That sounds nice!" said a twittery voice from above. Looking up, Elena saw an enormous squirrel perched above her head. "Peace between our peoples!"

"The time is ripe," said Glenstorm. "Centaurs watch the stars, and we can read the future in them, sometimes. Tarva and Alambil are closer together than they have been in centuries. Victory is at hand! I will follow you, Son of Adam. My sons and I offer you our swords." He drew a blade longer than Elena was tall and knelt in the grass. A dozen or so centaurs followed suit.

The ring of steel echoed around Dancing Lawn as those Narnians that had swords drew them. They all knelt in the grass and bowed their heads. Elena did the same, though her knife probably wouldn't be much use in battle.

"I thank you all," said Caspian, "and I vow to do my utmost to win back our land for us. Rise, all of you."

There was a rustling of metal, fur, and wings as the Narnians stood.

"First, I think, we need a more defensible position," said Caspian. "The Dancing Lawn is lovely, and I am thrilled to have seen it. I look forward to my next visit, which I hope shall be in a time of peace, so that we may dance. But in the meantime—"

"If I may, Your Majesty," said Reepicheep, "I think the How shall do nicely."

"That is a sacred place!" Trufflehunter was aghast.

"The Chamber of the Table is sacred, and I'm not suggesting we kip in it," said Reepicheep. "But the rest of the How is underground chambers and tunnels that expand for some miles. From its peak we command a view of most of the river and much of the southern hills. I think it will serve our purpose well, Your Majesty."

"It sounds good to me," said Caspian, "but I do not know it myself. Does anyone else have a suggestion?"

"I can think of nowhere better, Your Majesty," said Glenstorm after a pause. "Shall we move out now?"

"I should like a bit of a rest first," said Caspian. "Let's say midnight."

"Very good, Your Majesty." Glenstorm bowed.

On the far side of the circle, a horse nickered. "Please, Your Majesty." It was Stormfir.

"Yes?"

"I'm Stormfir, Your Majesty. I was enslaved by the Telmarines, but I escaped."

"Yes, I spoke with your human friend earlier," said Caspian. "I am grateful to have you in our army, Stormfir. I suspect you have much to teach me about battlefield tactics."

"I wouldn't presume to, Your Majesty, but I'll do what I can," said Stormfir. "I was going to offer my services to Your Majesty as a mount. It doesn't seem right for a King to walk."

"In Telmar, perhaps not, but this is Narnia," said Caspian. "I would ask no Talking Horse to bear me like a slave does."

Stormfir seemed surprised, but also pleased. "Your Majesty is very gracious," he said with a bow.

"We are adjourned," said Caspian. "I would encourage you all to eat something, and rest if you can. We will march far before morning."

The gathering broke up. Stormfir trotted across the Lawn to thrust his nose in Elena's face.

"There you are! I had wondered," he said. "Some Fauns were saying that you're a spy for Miraz, but I set them right."

"Thank you, my friend." Elena rubbed his nose. "I know it is rude to ride you, but could you wear the saddle anyway? I'll girth it loose. We may need it later."

"You're probably right," said Stormfir. "Yes, I'll carry it."

Caspian approached them. "Your story inspires me," he said. "I wish I had known there were Talking Horses in the royal stable. I would have helped you, of course."

"It's a funny thing, Your Majesty," said Stormfir. "I was nearly given to you as a birthday gift, but Elena suggested Destrier to your uncle instead."

"Destrier!" Caspian laughed. "I wish you had sent me Stormfir, Elena! Destrier dumped me in the woods and ran off!"

"It's not his fault, Your Majesty," said Stormfir. "Animals that can't talk aren't as clever."

"I am sorry you were thrown, Your Majesty, but I am glad to have met Stormfir," said Elena. "He has given me a great deal of hope for the future."

"As you have given me a future of my own, I'm glad to do what I can," said the horse.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness fell. Some of the Narnians lit small fires, and the Dwarfs and Fauns cooked supper. Elena brought out her small bag of mussels, and would have eaten them alone, but the Fauns were friendly, and offered to share their stew if she'd contribute her shellfish. Elena was happy to do so, and ate better than she had since Papa left.

When the moon was overhead, Glenstorm sounded a horn, and the company moved out. Elena walked with Stormfir and the other Talking Horses, who had a great deal of questions about life in the palace stables, how to ride into battle, what a bit was, and so forth. They didn't like most of Elena's answers, particularly about the bit.

"I hope I never have to wear such a thing!" said Isofir, a tall tawny stallion.

"They do sound uncomfortable, now that I think about it," said Elena. "But think how useful it might be in battle, when one might not be able to hear one's rider give directions."

"Harrumph," said Isofir. "Perhaps you have a point."

As they moved farther into the woods, the night grew even darker. The moon went behind clouds, and Elena could hardly see the path in front of her. Some of the dwarfs had lit torches, but none of them were near the Horses.

When Elena tripped and fell for the third time, Stormfir said, "Oh, just get on already. Humans are so blind and clumsy."

"But Caspian said—"

"I'm inviting you to ride me so you don't fall in the dark and break yourself. It's different than slavery," Stormfir said.

Elena accepted his offer gratefully, and dozed in the saddle for most of the night.

As the eastern sky turned pink with the advent of the sun, they broke out of the woods into broad grassland. A large hill blotted out part of the horizon.

"That's Aslan's How," Isofir explained to Stormfir and Elena. "The Stone Table is in its central chamber. Legend has it that Aslan Himself died on that table, but rose again with the sun."

"Sorry, but who's Aslan?" said Elena. "I know I've heard the name from old stories, but I don't really know anything about him."

"He's King of Narnia over all the kings," said Isofir, "even High King Peter. He created Narnia, and he watches over us."

Another horse snorted. "He hasn't done such a good job of that lately, has he?"

"Now, now," said Isofir. "I'm sure Aslan knows what he's doing."

Privately, Elena agreed with the other horse—if Aslan were Narnia's protector, how had the Telmarines gotten in?—but she said nothing. She was a guest here, and must be polite.

Glenstorm rode ahead with a few of his sons to scout the How for Telmarines. The other Narnians settled at the edge of the forest for a cold breakfast.

Caspian found Elena and Stormfir. "I came to see how you are doing. If all goes well at the How, Glenstorm wants to raid a Telmarine watch tonight. I thought you might come with us, to ensure we get all the proper gear for the horses."

Elena bowed her head. "Of course, Your Majesty. And we must see about getting you proper armor."

"You do not think my nightshirt is suitable battle attire?" Caspian raised an eyebrow.

It took Elena a moment to realize he was joking. Imagine, she thought, a King joking with me! "Only if the battle is at night, Your Majesty," she said solemnly.

Caspian laughed, and the horses nickered, though Elena wasn't sure they understood what a nightshirt was. Did Stormfir? How much did he know about human clothes? She made a mental note to ask him later.

Glenstorm returned a few hours later to report that all was clear. The How was unoccupied, and there were no Telmarines in the immediate area.

"Excellent," said Caspian. "Let us move out immediately."

By noon, they were inside the How itself. Elena was baffled by the numerous twisting passageways and small chambers. She felt sure she'd get lost often. Which was the Stone Table chamber? She wanted to see it, and to hear the story in full from one of the Narnians.

But there was no time for exploring. Since she had apposable thumbs, Elena was put to work assembling forges for the dwarfs. She hauled wood and laid stones for hearths. The dwarfs had some material with them, and set to work as soon as the fires were lit.

"First thing's armor," said Nikabrik. "We can't have these ninnies running into battle naked as the day they were born."

"We don't know the King's size," said a dwarf.

"We can get armor for humans when we raid Telmarine camps," Elena said.

The dwarfs glared at her.

"Do you think any Telmarine junk is better than dwarfish mail, girl?" said Nikabrik.

"No! I'm sorry, I didn't mean—maybe as an example to work off? Have you made armor for humans before?"

"No," said another dwarf gruffly. "We have not. Bring us a Telmarine's armor, and we'll make it ten times better for our King and for you, girl."

"Oh, no," said Elena hastily, "you don't have to. I'm all right."

"You're a Narnian now, and you'll be clad like a Narnian or not at all," said the dwarf.

Elena decided not to argue.

At nightfall, the dwarfs and fauns served supper, and Caspian assigned several parties to foraging for the following day. Another, smaller party would raid the Telmarine camp that night. Elena and Stormfir were among those assigned to raid, along with a number of centaurs and minotaurs. Elena saddled Stormfir. When Caspian protested, she said firmly, "If things go sour out there, Your Majesty, you get on Stormfir and he'll get you out."

"But—"

"You're too important," Stormfir said. "We need to be sure you're safe."

"What about Elena?"

"I'm not important. And I can always tell them I was kidnapped."

They set out shortly after. Elena and Stormfir walked at the rear of the party. Elena carried her loaded crossbow, and another dozen bolts on her back. Stormfir carried empty saddlebags, to be filled with bridles.

When they were within earshot of the camp, Caspian signaled for a halt, and snuck ahead with Glenstorm and Reepicheep. After a few minutes of silence, the clash of metal became audible. The other Narnians sprang eagerly into the fight. Elena shot two Telmarines before it was over.

They freed the horses, and loaded themselves with as much weaponry and foodstuffs as they could carry. Each of the centaurs squirmed in a saddle. Elena carried six quivers of crossbow bolts and three bridles slung around her shoulders. Stormfir was wearing two extra saddles.

Caspian emerged from a Telmarine tent in full captain's gear.

"Give that to the dwarfs when we get back," Elena said. "They want to make it 'ten times better' for you."

Caspian looked surprised. "This is the finest armor in the Telmarine army!"

"Yes, but apparently dwarfish stuff is better," Elena said. "They said to me, 'you're a Narnian and you'll be clad like one.'"

Caspian laughed. "I like the sound of that."

They returned to the How before dawn. The dwarfs were already awake and stoking their forge fires. They tutted over the quality of the Telmarine weapons and promised to make them better. Nikabrik wrinkled his nose when he saw Caspian's armor.

"Take that junk off at once, Your Majesty," he said. "We'll melt it down and purify it. Like as not these Telmarines don't know how to smelt proper."

"Probably not," Caspian agreed. "Will you do Elena's, too?"

"We're outfitting the whole army," said Nikabrik. "Do you mean for the girl to be a part of your army? Can she fight?"

"I can learn," said Elena fiercely.

"Quite right," said Caspian. "See that it's done, please."

When the left the dwarfs, Caspian said, "You were very helpful tonight. Thank you."

"Any time, Your Majesty." Elena stifled a yawn, but Caspian saw it.

"Go get some rest," he said. "The dwarfs will work for several hours before there is anything usable. Then, we shall begin."

"Begin what, Your Majesty?" said Elena stupidly.

Caspian's face was grim. "Preparing for war."

 **A/N: *Mushu voice* I LIIIIIIVE! I haven't forgotten about this story (or any of my stories), but I have been extremely busy with Life™. I can't guarantee regular updates, but I'm still alive and still writing. Narnia is never far from my thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

On each of the three nights that followed, small bands of Narnian fighters struck Telmarine farms, outposts, and towns swiftly and silently. They took weapons and food, and released all the livestock. The Telmarine army was spread thin trying to keep up with them.

The Narnians camped at the How were extremely busy. The dwarfs' forges blazed day and night, reworking the Telmarine armor the raiders brought in. Every creature in Caspian's army was equipped with suitable armor—the mice, for example, each had a tiny breastplate—and swords and pikes were forged in abundance. Those who knew how to shoot bow and arrow taught others. The field around the How was covered with sparrers during the day, and closely watched all night.

Elena did as much as she could. She learned to shoot her crossbow properly, and a longbow, and the dwarfs taught her to fight with a sword. She wasn't very good with sword or longbow, but she got quick at reloading her crossbow and she could aim it well enough.

"When it comes to battle, you won't be totally useless," said Nikabrik. "Now go practice parries with Kirian."

Elena saluted him mockingly, and he glared at her. Elena grinned. She rather liked Nikabrik's prickly nature. Papa had been the same way, at least around people. Around horses he was always patient and gentle.

Elena was helping some Fauns make lunch when the King found her.

"I wanted to ask you how the Horses are getting along," said Caspian.

"They don't like the bits."

"They're not meant to like the bits. Can they be ridden now?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Some of them are better than others. Isofir has been particularly responsive. If—when it comes to battle, Your Majesty, I'd recommend Stormfir or Isofir for yourself."

Caspian nodded. "Yes, I suppose we only need as many mounts as we have humans. None of the Fauns or Dwarfs care to ride."

"In that case, Your Majesty, shall we go for a ride later?" said Elena. "It will give you the chance to ride Isofir, and for you to get used to each other."

"That would be good, but I shall have to make sure Glenstorm does not require my presence."

Elena bowed her head. "Very good, Your Majesty."

Caspian sighed. "I wish you would not be so formal with me, Elena. I am not a King yet. And we are the only humans in the How. We should be friendlier to each other."

"I—I wouldn't quite dare, Your Majesty. I'm only a stable girl," Elena said.

"In Telmar you were a stable girl. In Narnia you are whatever you wish to be."

"I would have wished to be a horse trainer, like my father was. But there does not seem to be much use for my skills here, since the horses talk and think for themselves so well."

"When the war is over, there may be more for you to do," said Caspian. "My court will require horses, and of course no Talking Horse should be kept as a common mount."

"That is comforting, Your Majesty, but the war is not over yet."

"Have you trained with a sword?"

"I have been, yes, but it's only been three days. I barely know which end to hold."

Caspian chuckled. "The end that doesn't cut you."

Elena rolled her eyes—and remembered who she was talking to. "Forgive me, Your Majesty."

"There is nothing to forgive, Elena. As I said, I want us to be friendly."

It's easy for a king to think he's friendly with his subjects, Elena thought, but not so easy for the subjects to forget he is a king. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"My name is Caspian."

Elena looked up into his dark, earnest eyes. "Yes, Caspian."

"Excellent." He quickly averted his gaze. His face was flushed from the warmth of the forge fires. "Shall we plan on our ride this afternoon, then?"

"If you like," said Elena. "I'll tell the Horses."

"Very good. I shall see you then." Caspian strode away importantly.

A few hours after lunch, Elena sought out Stormfir and Isofir.

"Let's get saddled up," she said. "The King wants to go on a ride."

Isofir's ears flicked forward. "Why me?"

"I told him you were doing the best out of the horses who had not been ridden before," said Elena. "He wants to try riding you himself."

"Oh, Aslan!" Isofir shifted nervously from foot to foot. "I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Of course you are," Elena said. "I have ridden you, and you are doing very well."

"Yes, but you're not a king," said Isofir.

Elena chuckled. "You have a point there. What if the King rides Stormfir, then, and I shall ride you? Would that make you more comfortable?"

"Much!" Isofir relaxed. "I know your signals."

"Most riders use the same basic set of signals," said Elena. "The trick is learning your individual rider's habits, and he yours."

Caspian arrived a few minutes later. Elena had saddled Stormfir and was adjusting Isofir's bit to make it as comfortable as possible.

"Is thuck in mah mouth," said Isofir thickly.

"It's supposed to be stuck in your mouth," said Elena. "Relax your tongue, and it will go in much more easily."

"But ah need mah tongue!"

Caspian chuckled. Elena jumped; she hadn't seen him walk up. "Please relax, good horse," said the King. "The bit will serve its purpose."

Isofir rolled his eyes back in his head, but he relaxed his mouth and allowed Elena to slide the bit in.

"There," said Elena, "isn't that better?"

Isofir champed on his bit. "It is, actually. It fits right behind my teeth, and I can still use my tongue!"

"Precisely." Elene gave his girth one more tug and turned to Caspian. "We talked it over, Your Ma—Caspian, and thought that it would be better if you rode Stormfir, since he is more experienced."

"Are you sure?" said Caspian. "You and Stormfir have ridden far together."

"I've been ridden by many people, Your Majesty," said Stormfir.

"And I have ridden many horses," said Elena. "We will both adjust."

Caspian laughed. "As you say." He swung effortlessly into Stormfir's saddle. "Where shall we ride?"

"I thought we could do a circuit of the How's perimeter, to start," said Elena as she mounted. "Then, maybe we could go into the woods for a little way? Isofir should learn to ride on rougher terrain than the meadow."

Isofir flicked his ears nervously, but said nothing.

They trotted out of the How. The sun was directly ahead of them, halfway down the sky. The meadow was awash in golden light. The sky was clear and a pure autumn blue.

The sentries waved at them as they passed. Caspian bowed his head regally, but Elena waved back. She thought she knew most of the Narnians by now, at least by sight. She had never met such a warm, happy group of creatures. Despite their adversity under Telmarine rule, they remained friendly and optimistic (with a few exceptions).

Caspian took Stormfir through his paces as they rode across the meadow. Elena kept Isofir at a steady trot, so that he was comfortable. They spoke occasionally, usually when Isofir asked for clarification on what Elena was doing. He noticed every minute shift in her posture, and Elena rode more carefully than usual.

If all horses are this perceptive, Elena thought, it's a wonder they ever know what we want from them!

Caspian and Stormfir waited for them at the edge of the meadow.

"How are you getting along?" Elena asked.

"Very well," said Caspian. "I think we are understanding each other, yes, Stormfir?"

"Yeth," said the horse around his bit. "It helps that His Majesty is an excellent rider."

"You are too kind, Stormfir," said Caspian. "I think, if we ride this way, we shall meet up with a patrol going out. We can join them, and have a pleasant, easy ride."

They set off in the direction Caspian indicated, riding side-by-side where the terrain allowed. The golden light that washed the field filtered through the trees above, dappling the forest floor in radiant green and gold. Ferns grew thickly in many places, and moss made the ground soft.

"We should be careful about the tracks that we leave," Elena said. "The ground is very soft here." She turned in her saddle. "You see? There." A clear line of hoofprints marked their passage.

"That is an excellent point," said Caspian. "I will see that some Dwarfs attend to it. They are well-known for their woodcraft."

"I should hope so," said Elena, "since they have remained undiscovered for centuries."

Caspian chuckled drily. "Yes, and now we Telmarines shall blow their cover, with our artless fumbling in the woods."

Elena laughed.

Within the hour, they were riding amongst a Narnian patrol just starting their circuit of the forest. Among them was Asterius, an immense Minotaur with whom Elena had been on multiple raids. He smiled when he saw her (the first time she'd seen a Minotaur smile, Elena had swallowed a scream).  
"Hello, Elena!" said Asterius. "How are you getting on?"

"Quite well, Asterius, thank you," said Elena. "How are you?"

"Good, good. Been teaching some of those wee Fauns to use an axe." Asterius chuckled. "My axe is bigger than they are! But the dwarfs have made smaller ones for others to use."

"I tried an axe yesterday," said Elena. "I could not shake the feeling that I was chopping wood for the stove, and could not imagine chopping limbs in such a way."

"That's fair enough, I suppose."

Caspian trotted up and down the line of the patrol. "Fan out, please! We must cover as much ground as possible. We cannot miss anything!"

"And we won't, Your Majesty," said Asterius, and turned aside.

Elena and Isofir continued in a straight line. Caspian and Stormfir fell in step beside them.

"Asterius is proving invaluable in tactical matters," said Caspian. "He and his brothers have been fighting my uncle for years, which many of the other Narnians disagreed with. They preferred to remain well-hidden."

"I think I'd hide, if I were them," said Elena.

"Would you? I think I would fight."

"That's easy to say now, when we are actually fighting," said Elena. "But imagine spending your entire life downtrodden. Hiding from harm is the only choice, so that one may live another day."

"You speak as though from experience."

Elena hesitated. "Not exactly, but life was not easy for me in the stables after your uncle took the throne. I was given the lowest possible position, and most of the others were not kind to me."

"I am sorry to hear that you suffered," Caspian said. "I cannot help but feel partially responsible—if I had been more aware of things, my uncle would not have the power that he has now."

"There is no use in reliving the past in that way, Your M—Caspian. You cannot blame yourself for what has already happened. But what will happen is something else entirely."

"That is wise," said Caspian. "Where did you learn of such things?"

"Learn? I only spent a few years in school. I can read, as the law dictates. But I think I have learned much more from living my life than I have from school."

"I spent a great deal of time on my schooling," said Caspian, "but I do not think—"

He was interrupted by a hoarse yell. It came from the direction Asterius had gone.

"Asterius!" Elena pulled hard on the reins, and Isofir cried out in pain. "Oh, no—I'm sorry!"

Caspian leaped from Stormfir's back and sprinted away, his sword drawn. Almost as soon as he left Elena's sight she heard the clash of metal.

Elena swung down. "Isofir, are you bleeding? I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking!"

The horse opened his mouth to show there was no blood. "Go to the King!" he said.

Elena ran, clumsily drawing her sword. Other Narnians crashed through the bushes.

"No!" cried a little girl's voice.

Elena staggered to a halt as the trees cleared. Asterius stood to one side, hefting his axe in both hands. Caspian was backed against a tree, sword drawn. Facing him was a tall, broad-shouldered blonde man holding a rock over his head.

"What in the world?" No one in Telmar was blonde.

"Peter!" A young woman ran out of the woods. A dark-haired young man followed her, sword drawn, and a dwarf followed him. The trio came to a halt next to a small brunette girl.

She must be the one who shouted, Elena thought. But who are they? They are not Telmarine; they are too fair. The blonde man must be Peter.

Caspian wore an awed, disbelieving expression. "High King Peter?"

The blond man dropped the rock on the ground. "I believe you called."

Elena drew close to Asterius. "High King Peter? Like from the stories?"

"Evidently so."

"Yes, I called you—by accident," said Caspian. "But still, I called." He hesitated. "I thought you would be older."

King Peter started to turn away. "If you like, we can come back in a few years."

He cannot be serious, Elena thought. Does he think this is a joke?

"No, no!" said Caspian. "It's just, you are not exactly what I was expecting." He looked at the other three, and his gaze lingered for a moment on the tall young woman.

"Neither are you," said the dark-haired boy uncertainly, eyeing Asterius.

The Minotaur drew himself up to his full height. "A common enemy can unite even the oldest of foes, Your Majesty. We are all Narnians."

Your Majesty! So he's the other king from the legends…Edward?

The younger King's gaze shifted to Elena. "Are you a Telmarine? What are you doing here?"

"My name is Elena, Your Majesty." Elena bowed. "I came here with a Talking Horse who was living in the Telmarine royal stables."

"So you defected?"

"I suppose you could say that," Elena said. "Life was not good for me under King Miraz, and I thought life under King Caspian might be better. Besides, I could not leave Stormfir in slavery."

"Well said, and well done," said King Edmund.

"I'm glad to hear there are still Talking Horses in Narnia," said the younger Queen (Lucy? Elena thought). "So much has changed since we were here last."

"Did the trees really used to talk?" said Elena. "I have heard stories."

"They did talk, and sing, and they were such beautiful dancers," said Queen Lucy. "I miss them."

"And Narnians have missed you, My Queen," said Reepicheep, stepping forward and bowing deeply. "We have been anxiously awaiting your return, Your Majesties."

"Well, we are here now," said King Peter. "What's to be done?"

"We have been collecting weapons for your army, sire," said Reepicheep.

"Very good," said Peter. "We're going to need every sword we can get."

"Well, then," said Caspian, a bit coldly, "you will probably be wanting yours back."

Peter took the proffered sword and sheathed it in the red scabbard at his side.

"Move out!" said Caspian. "We shall return directly to the How. Their Majesties will be wanting rest, and to see our strength."

"We ought to finish the patrol, Your Majesty," said Asterius.

"Quite right." Caspian flushed at the reprimand. "Take half of these soldiers with you and complete your route. The rest of us shall return to the How."

"What's the How?" said King Edward.

"Aslan's How," said Caspian. "It is a sacred place, I am told."

"I've never heard of it," said King Edward. "We're in the Shuddering Woods, are we not? The Stone Table should be nearby."

"Yes," said Caspian. "The Stone Table is inside the How."

"The Table!" said Queen Lucy. "I should like to see it."

"It is a beautiful room," said Caspian. "I would be happy to show you."

"Well, let's not stand around talking about it," said King Peter. "Move out!"

Asterius shouted orders, and the patrol split. Elena went with the royals, leading Stormfir and Isofir by the reins.

"Now that there are more humans," said Stormfir, "more horses will need to be ridden."

"Yes," said Elena. "Who do you think would be comfortable?"

"I'll think about it," said Stormfir.

King Edward was standing at the side of the trail as the patrol passed. When he saw Elena and the Horses, he fell in step with them. "Which of you is Stormfir?"

"I am, Your Majesty," said Stormfir.

"I am King Edmund, and it is an honor to meet you."

Edmund! I had his name wrong, Elena thought. Good thing I never said it aloud.

"Please, Your Majesty, the honor is all mine," said Stormfir. "My mother told me all the stories she could before I was taken away to be trained."

"I want to assure you that it goes against custom for Talking Horses to be ridden in Narnia, except in battle. I understand bridles are frightfully uncomfortable."

"That's what I keep saying!" said Isofir. "Elena, can't you take it off, please? I can walk myself."

"Of course, Isofir, I am sorry." Elena led them off to one side. The King followed them. "King Edmund, how is it you have returned to Narnia? Your reign was over a thousand years ago."

"Golly, has it been that long? That makes my head hurt. Have you heard of Queen Susan's magic horn?"

"It sounds familiar, Your Majesty."

"We were always told the horn would bring aid whenever you needed it. We only used it a few times. When Caspian blew it a few nights ago, it brought help to Narnia: us."

"Your Majesties have come to help us fight King Miraz?"

"Yes, I think that is Aslan's intention," said King Edmund. "I don't think we'd be here unless he wanted us here. We ruled Narnia for almost fifteen years. I think our advice will be invaluable to Caspian."

"You are probably right about that, Your Majesty."

Someone had run ahead to the How, for an entire welcoming party awaited the royals when they arrived. Double lines of centaurs held their swords over the path into the How. The four old monarchs walked in together, heads held high, while all the Narnians cheered raucously.

"They're straight out of the stories!" Stormfir whinnied. "Miraz should really be afraid of us now!"

Elena whooped and clapped her hands. "Yes! Narnia will be ours!"

 **A/N: Boom! Sudden update! I tend to write when inspiration runs hot, so you'll probably get a few chapters really soon** **and then I'll disappear for another year** **. Question: does anybody have a pairing preference? I'm leaning towards pairing Elena with somebody, but it could go in any one of several directions. If you have an opinion, let me know!**


End file.
